Culture, my Art, and my Love
by Dewi Anggara Manis
Summary: "Apakah cinta itu juga seni?"
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya ini perkenalan tokoh dulu, dan saya minta pendapat readers mungkinkah nih cerita dilanjutin atau tidak..

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo

Warning : Mungkin bakalan ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo : laki-laki remaja berambut orange, dia tinggal di Jepang. Profesi saat ini adalah aktris terkenal. Penyanyi handal yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Ia menjalani sebagai aktris di usianya yang masih muda yaitu 19 tahun. Dia memiliki sifat yang egois, keras kepala, dan susah diatur. Dia bisa berbicara Indonesia, karena sang ibu berasal dari Indonesia. Jadi setiap ia berbicara dengan ibunya ia selalu memakai bahasa Indonesia. Seorang remaja yang suka kebebasan tiba-tiba dikenalkan kebudayaan oleh sang kakek yang berada di Indonesia. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu. Namun karena suatu hal, ia mulai tertarik dengan itu.

"Musik adalah jiwaku"

Kuchiki Rukia : gadis mungil bermata violet ini adalah seorang pelajar. Ia bersekolah di School of Art. Di umur 18 tahun ini ia sudah tingkat 3 dan sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Dia mengambil jurusan seni tari. Ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak yang tinggal di Jepang. Kakaknya menikah dengan bangsawan Kuchiki, yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Setelah lulus ia berjanji meneruskan belajarnya di Jepang. Hari-hari indahnya secara tidak sengaja terusik oleh kedatangan aktris egois yang suka mengatur ini dan itu. Dan setelah itu hari-harinya benar-benar kacau.

"Hidup adalah Seni"

Kurosaki Kaien: dia kakak kandung Ichigo. Dari umur 8 tahun sampai sekarang tinggal di Indonesia bersama sang kakek. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah seperti Ichigo ini berumur 20 tahun. Dia seorang kakak yang terlalu baik, dia selalu mendukung apa yang di ingginkan oleh adiknya. Dan berkat sang kakek ia dapat mengenal budaya Indonesia dengan baik.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik"

Yamamoto Genryusai : kakek dari sang kedua Kurosaki, beliau orang Indonesia. Dia berniat memperkenalkan kebudayaan Indonesia kepada sang cucu, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Kakek yang tua ini berumur 70 tahun. Bagi kakek ini kebudayaan wajib dimengerti oleh para anggota keluarganya.

"Kebudayaan itu adalah aset yang tak ternilai harganya"

Hirako Shinji : manager Ichigo, dia yang mengurusi semua jadwal konser Ichigo, termasuk konser di Indonesia. Orang yang ramah dan baik hati, tapi dia juga sedikit usil. Dan dia berumur 30 tahun.

"Jangan menyerah"

Orihime Inoue : Model sekaligus penyanyi single yang sangat cantik. Wajah bak bidadari miliknya sanggup menyihir orang-orang, akan tetapi ia memiliki hati bagaikan iblis. Ia berencana menggelar pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 di Indonesia. Dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo, tapi karena suatu hal Ichigo mengakhiri hubungan tersebut.

"Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku"

Grimmjow jeagerjaques, Shuuhei Hisagi, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Tatsuki Arisawa, Madarame Ikaku : Mereka berlima adalah teman Rukia jurusan seni Musik. Mereka juga tinggkat tiga seperti Rukia, mereka membentuk band bernama 'DARKNESS MELODY'. Walaupun tampilan mereka seperti brandalan, kecuali Hitsugaya. namun mereka itu menyenangkan semua.

School of Art : ini adalah merupakan sekolah yang unik, karena ini adalah sekolah pertunjukan. Itu yang di katakana oleh warga setempat. Di sekolah ini ada lima jurusan yaitu : Karawitan,Tari, Pedalangan, Teater, dan Musik. Tari ada tiga macam kategori, tradisional , kontemporer, dan koreografi. Itu semua di ajarkan untuk anak yang mengambil jurusan tari. Murid-murid dari kelima jurusan ini saling hidup berdampingan. Sekolahan ini tak mempunyai kelas tetap, karena disekolahan ini bersistem kelas berjalan. Jadi setiap ganti jam pelajaran mereka akan pindah ruangan. Dan untuk masing-masing jurusan mempunyai studio sendiri-sendiri. Karawitan mempunyai enam studio, Tari tiga studio, Pedalangan dua studio, Teater satu studio, sedangkan Musik tiga studio.

Author note : disini aku buat Ichigo jalan-jalan di Indonesia*hehe..* mungkin segitu perkenalan tokohnya..

AKHIR KATA  
MOHON  
RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo

Warning : Mungkin bakalan ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. AU. Typo. OOC. Humor*mungkin*

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

Hari yang tenang, suasana pagi ini sangatlah segar, cuacapun baik. Di pagi yang indah ini semua pelayan yang berada dirumah mewah ini nampak sibuk. Tentu saja karena cucu kakek sang pemilik rumah akan segera tiba. Ya… rumah mewah ini milik seorang kakek tua yang kaya raya. Namanya Yamamoto Genryusay. Dia memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar. Sekarang perusahaan tersebut dipegang oleh putranya, Kurosaki Isshin yang berada di Jepang. Kurosaki Isshin memiliki dua purta dan dua putri. Putra pertamanya adalah Kurosaki Kaien, dia memiliki rambut raven, bermata emerland, dia idaman para wanita. Dia tidak berada di Jepang, karena sejak Smp dia sudah ikut kakeknya ke Indonesia, tepatnya di Jawa tengah. Lalu putra keduanya bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria tampan berambut orange, memiliki mata hanzel yang indah. Dan tubuh yang sempurna. Dia aktris Jepang yang terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Dia penyanyi Jepang yang terkenal. Kemudian nama putri dari Kurosaki Isshin adalah Kurosaki Yuzu, dia mempunyai kembaran bernama Kurosaki Karin. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang bberbeda. Yuzu orangnya bersifat lugu dan polos, sedangkan Karin dia anak yang tomboy.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Kaien." sapa kepala pelayan dirumah mewah itu kepada Kaien, yang baru saja melewati ruang tamu yang luas itu berhenti ketika namanya di panggil.

"Pagi.." jawab Kaien ramah.

"Ano.. Tuan muda, tadi Tuan besar bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda di halaman belakang." ucap sang kepala pelayan yang bernama Lisa.

"Ada perlu apa kakek mencariku?" tanya Kaien sambil membenahi jam tangan hitamnya.

"Saya kurang tahu Tuan.."

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi." kata Kaien melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halaman belakang untuk menemui kakeknya.

"Trima kasih Tuan."

HALAMAN BELAKANG

Halaman yang cukup luas, banyak berbagai bunga disana. Ditengah-tengah halaman terdapat air mancur yang di sekitarnya ada tempat duduk yang panjang. Disanalah sang kakek tua berada bersama Sasakibe ,seorang kepercayaan kakek.

"Kaien lama sekali." kakek itu bicara sambil memetik sekuntum bunga melati yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Mungkin sebentar la- ah.. itu dia." ucap Sasakibe.

Dengan langkah yang santai Kaien mendekati kakeknya yang sedang asik memasukkan bunga melati ke air mancur.

"Ada apa kakek memanggilku?" tanya Kaien to the point yang saat ini berdiri disamping kekeknya.

"Sebentar lagi anak orange nan bandel itu akan segera tiba, jemputlah dia dari bandara." perintah kakek yang penglihatannya masih pada air mancur.

"Bukankah dia membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Apa dia tau letak dimana rumah ini?" kata sang kakek dengan melirik Kaien.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya." akhirnya Kaien mengalah pada kakek itu. Setelah itu Kaien langsung pergi dari halaman belakang menuju kegarasi mobil.

"Dalam rangka apa Tuan muda Ichigo kemari?" tanya Sasakibe terhadap kakek ini.

"Dia sedang berlibur disini, mungkin dia juga akan mengadakan konser musiknya. Tetapi aku punya tujuan lain untuknya." sekarang kakek itu duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas.

"Apa itu Tuan besar?"

"Jepang punya kebudayaan, dan disini pun juga ada. Aku berniat ingin memperkenalkan Kebudayaan disini kepadanya." kakek itu bicara sambil menghirup aroma melati yang masih ada ditangannya.

**Bremm…**

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu diparkirkan secara mulus oleh Kaien. Saat ini dia sudah sampai dibandara untuk menjemputnya. Ia memasuki bandara, ia tolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menemukan dimana adiknya berada.

'_Dimana dia?'_

Lalu tangan Kaien mengambil ponsel slidenya dari saku.

"Hei kau dimana?"

"Aku sudah berada di parkiran bodoh."

"Ha?, kau sudah sampai?"

"Tentu saja!. Sekarang kau dimana?, cepat kemari.."

"Oke, aku datang adikku…" kata Kaien dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Hi..menjijikkan."

TUTT

* * *

Di lain tempat

"Huh dasar kakak aneh." gerutu pria berambut orange disamping mobil ferrari bermotif bara api. Ia memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobil itu. Saat ini ia menggenakan jaket coklat, jins hitam, dan tak lupa ia memakai kacamata hitam.

Bugkh..

"Aduh.."

"Selamat datang, adik orange'ku." setelah memukul ringan bahu Ichigo dari belakang, Kaien merangkul adiknya.

"Ih… lepaskan kakak.." kata Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kaien dari bahunya.

"Oke"

Sambil menatap Kaien,Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya. "Ayo cepat kerumah kakek, aku sudah capek."

Blam..

'_ih.. anak ini kenapa?' _bingung Kaien.

Melihat Ichigo mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, Kaien segera menuju dimana mobilnya di parkirkan. Ia segera memasuki mobilnya, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya yang diikuti mobil Ichigo dari belakang menuju kerumah besar sang kakek. Kedua mobil mewah itu membelah jalan padatnya lalu lintas.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan pintu gerbang yang sangant besar. Gerbang itu dibuka oleh penjaga. Setelah dibuka kedua mobil itu memasuki halaman depan. Kedua mobil ini melaju dijalan yang di khususkan untuk mobil. Karena disamping kanan dan kiri dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga dan rerumputan hijau. Kemudian kedua mobil itu masuk ke garasi yang besar.

Kaien keluar dari mobil dan Ichigo pun juga. "Hem.. rumah Kakek ternyata besar juga." kata Ichigo sambil mengambil koper hitam besarnya.

"Haha.. sebentar lagi ini akan menjadi milik'ku!." dengan mantap Kaien menjawab.

"Yang benar saja." Ichigo nampaknya tidak percaya.

Sambil membicarakan hal-hal lain mereka melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Saat mereka memasuki pintu rumah, semua pelayan sudah berjajar rapi menunggu kedatangan Ichigo dan Kaien.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Kaien dan Tuan muda Ichigo." sambut serempak semua pelanyan.

"Kenapa kau duluan yang di sambut?" bisik Ichigo. Dengan cengiran khasnya Kaien menjawab,"Tentu saja kan aku yang lebih tua darimu!".

"Huh." seketika itu Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Disana sudah ada sang kakek yang menunggunya sambil duduk diatas kursi yang memiliki ukiran rumit dan sepertinya itu berasal dari kayu Kalimantan.

"Aku datang Kek." kata Ichigo sesampainya dihadapan sang Kakek.

"Hem.. ya selamat datang. Kau boleh istirahat dulu. Tapi nanti jam 12 kita akan makan siang bersama." ucap sang Kakek sambil memperhatikan cucunya dari bawah sampai atas.

'_hem.. ternyata setelah besar dia mirip Kaien.'_ batin sang Kakek.

"Baiklah." kata Ichigo menganggkat kopernya dengan tangan kanan.

"lisa tolong antarkan Tuan muda Ichigo menuju kamarnya." perintah Sasakibe menggantikan Kakek tua itu.

Ketua pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Mari ikuti saya Tuan muda." Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu.. aku ikut." teriak Kaien.

"Kenapa kau ikut?." tanya Ichigo sewot.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?, lagi pula aku juga mau ke kamarku." ucap Kaien santai kemudian mengambil alih membawakan koper Ichigo. Lalu Kaien mengikuti langkah kaki Lisa ke anak tangga.

"Hei.. kenapa kau mengambil koperku?" tanya Ichigo menyusul Kaien.

"Aku'kan sedang baik hati. Ngomong-ngomong kopermu berat juga ya…, kau bawa apaan sih?" tanya Kaien. Sedangkan Ichigo melihat Kaien dengan aneh. "Aku jadi takut melihatmu jadi baik hati. Pasti ada maunya." tebak Ichigo.

"Haha.. ada deh.."

Sesampainya diatas Lisa menuju kepintu berwarna putih. Lalu membuka pintu itu. " Disini kamar Tuan muda Ichigo, sekarang anda bisa beristirahat. Kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya." ucap Lisa mempersilahkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." jawab Ichigo. Kemudian Lisa menundukkan kepala. Setelah itu dia turun kelantai satu.

"Nih kopermu!" kata Kaien menaruh koper adiknya kedalam kamar. "Jangan lupa, nanti jam 12 turun untuk makan siang." kata Kaien mengingatkan Ichigo.

"Aku tau." jawab Ichigo melihat Kaien yang mulai beranjak dari kamarnya. Ichigo terus memperhatikan Kaien sampai sang kakak membuka pintu kamar tepat di depannya.

"Jadi kamarmu di depanku ternyata."

"Yui.." jawab Kaien memasuki kamarnya.

Karena melihat Kaien sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Ia pun juga masuk. Ichigo mengamati kamarnya yang luas itu. Kamar luas yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap. Mata Ichigo langsun tertuju pada ranjang king sizenya yang berwarna putih bersih itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tersebut.

"Nyamannya." ucapnya sambil melirik jam yang ada disebelah temap tidurnya. "Oh.. jam sebelas rupanya."

* * *

Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Gadis mungil ini sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya beserta kedua tangannya menjadi sebuah gerakan indah. Gending yang terdengar menjadi iringan tarinya. Ya… dia sedang menari di studio tari, ia menari didepan kaca. Sekedar informasi, studio tari ruanganya cukup luas dan dindingnya adalah kaca, kaca di studio tari gunanya untuk melihat diri kita saat menari. Akankah tarian itu bagus atau tidak kita bisa akan tahu. Kembali kepada sang gadis mungil tadi, ia sangatlah berkonsentrasi pada tariannya agar lebih bagus. Namun tiba-tiba…

TEK

Ada seseorang yang menghentikan kaset gending tersebut.

"Kenapa kau matikan kasetnya, Hinamori.?" kesal gadis mungil ini.

"Ayolah Rukia… kita kekantin dulu." rengek gadis bercepol di belakang.

"Oke oke baiklah, lagi pula setelah ini ada ulangan tari daerah." kata Rukia melepas sampurnya kemudian melipatnya.

"Nah gitu dong."

Kuchiki Rukia dia sebenarnya bukan orang Indonesia melainkan Jepang. Dia berada di Indonesia karena ia tertarik dengan budayanya, terutama seni tari. Teman-temannya pun juga banyak yang masuk kesekolah ini. Lagipula kakaknya yang bernama Hisana dulu juga pernah bersekolah disini. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Jepang. Rukia di Indonesia tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang bagus, karena sang kakak iparnya yang memilihkan apartemen. Dan setiap bulannya ia selalu dikirimi uang dari Kuchiki Byakuya,itulah nama kakak ipar Rukia. Byakuya adalah bangsawan yang tersohor di Jepang. Sekarang Rukia sudah tinggkat 3 Smk. Bila sudah lulus nanti, ia akan kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan studynya disana. School of Art, ini lah nama sekolah Rukia.

"Hah.. waktu gerakan ngahias* aku tadi lupa!. Ini semua gara-gara guru itu yang mengawasi sambil melotot." runtuk Hinamori melipat kaos prakteknya dan jarik.

"Itu mungkin karena konsentrasimu kurang." tanggap Rukia yang sedang mengikat rambut hitamnya.

"Hah… sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi." ujar Soifon. "Aku jadi sedih membahasnya, kan aku remidi." lanjutnya.

"Oke.."

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruang ganti yang terdapat di dalam studio tari. Jangan lupa jurusan tari memiliki tiga studio. Mereka keluar studio dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah mereka keluar, sesegera mungkin mereka memakai sepatu mereka *soalnya sepatu harus dilepas saat memasuki studio tari, kalau tidak pasti akan kena hukuman oleh guru*. Setelah memakai sepatu mereka siap melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Anak XII C Tari mau pelajaran apa?." tanya seorang guru koreografi yang bernama Nanao.

"Bahasa Inggris bu…" jawab sang ketua kelas, Izuru Kira itulah namanya.

"Oh.. ya sudah. Jangan lupa tugas tari masalnya segera dibuat dan diselesaikan, besok senin maju ulangan dengan kelas XII B dan XII A." guru Nanao memberi pasan sambil berlalu. Dan itu sukses membuat kelas XII C ribut.

"Ha? Cepat sekali. Inikan hari sabtu." panik sang ketua kelas.

"Kita kurang bikin ending tarian itukan?." Kata Hinamori memastikan. "iya sih, tapi…" sang ketua kelas nampak ragu.

"Begini saja bagaimana nanti malam kita latihan disekolah?." usul Rukia yang melihat teman-temannya pada kalang kabut.

"Lalu diskripsinya?." Tanya Hinamori.

"Aku dan Kira yang akan membuatnya." jawab Soifon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam kita latihan jam tujuh diruang 21." Keputusan ketua kelas. Setelah insiden tersebut , siswa-siswi kelas XII C itu melanjutkan pelajarannya diruang 35.

* * *

"Hei… bangun pemalas." ucap Kaien sambil mengguncang tubuh Ichigo.

"Hem… ada apa?." jawab Ichigo malas. Ichigo hanya menatap Kaien sebentar lalu tidur lagi.

"Ini sudah jam 12 siang Ichigo… sudah waktunya makan siang, atau kau mau kakek yang membangunkanmu?." jelas Kaien. Seketika itu Ichigo langsung kekamar mandi untuk mengusap wajahnya. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Kaien.

"Ayo… aku tak mau kena pukulan Kakek." Ajak Ichigo pada Kaien untuk segera turun.

Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Lalu kedua lelaki itu turun kelantai satu menuju keruang makan. Dan disana nampaknya sang Kakek sudah duduk manis. Sesampainya disana Ichigo dan Kaien duduk berhadapan. Tak lama kemudian para pelayan menghidangkan berbagai makanan. Tapi Ichigo jadi binggung sendiri, soalnya dia tidak tahu makanan apa yang sedang dihidangkan oleh semua para pelayan dan termasuk juga minumannya.

"Kak… ini makanan dan minuman dari mana?." bisik Ichigo kepada Kaien.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." balas Kaien.

"Ck.. kau ni.." decak Ichigo. Sedangkan Kaien tersenyum misterius.

"HEM, Ichigo apa kau pernah memakan ini?." Tanya sang Kakek sambil menunjuk piring yang berisikan daun ubi jalar yang di rebus lalu diberi bumbu cabai, gula aren, dan asam.

"Aku baru melihat ini, memangnya itu apa Kek?." Tanya Ichigo yang penasaran.

"Ini namanya brambang asem. Masakan jawa yang terkenal di daerah sini." jelas Kakeknya. "Kaien, berikan brambang asem itu ke Ichigo. Biar dia mencobanya." lanjut Kakek tua itu.

"Nih~… dimakan ya…" kata Kaien dengan evil laugh'nya. Lalu diterimanya makanan yang bernama brambang asem oleh Ichigo. Kemudian tanpa ragu Ichigo mengambilnya dan memakannya. Lalu detik berikutnya..

"PEDASSSS!" teriak Ichigo gelagepan. Matanya kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa untuk di minum. Melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu, Kaien tertawa lebar. Sebenarnya Kaien dulu juga pernah begitu, dan itu semua juga karena Kakeknya. Karena sudah sangat kepedasan Ichigo tanpa ragu lagi, ia meminum segelas air berwarna hijau.

Glek..

Baru saja satu tegukan, muka Ichigo yang semula merah karena kepedasan sekarang menjadi biru.

Brruussss….

"Huekkkk.. uhuk uhuk..apaan ini pahit sekali."

"Itu jamu brutowali." jawab Kakek itu dengan tenang. Sedangkan Kaien, dia malah tambah tertawa lebar. Dan hal itu juga pernah dialami oleh kaien. Para pelayan yang berada disitu tersenyum juga karena melihat ekspresi Tuan mudanya itu. Dan para pelayan itu juga tau bahwa jamu brutowali itu pahitnya minta ampun deh.

"Ahahahaha… nih minumlah." sambil menertawakan Ichigo, Kaien menawarkan minuman.

"Apa itu rasanya juga seperti ini?." tanya Ichigo melihat minuman berwarna cream itu.

"Tidak… coba saja dulu." jawab Kaien yang masih tertawa.

Diterimanya minuman tersebut. Lalu diminumnya sedikit-sedikit*takut kalau rasanya pahit*.

Sruup sruup…

_'Ini enak, lumayan dari pada yang tadi.'_ batin Ichigo

Lalu dihabiskannya minuman itu oleh Ichigo.

"Maniskan…" ucap Kaien.

"Lumayan dari pada yang tadi." jawab Ichigo. Sepertinya muka Ichigo sudah kembali normal.

"Itu namanya beras kencur, jamu favoritku."

"Oh…, Kek apa tidak ada makanan selain ini?." tanya Ichigo kepada Kakeknya sambil menunjuk brambang asem.

"Hem.. kau makan gado-gado atau pepes ikan saja." Ucap Kakek menunjuk mana yang pepes dan mana gado-gado.

"Iya. Coba itu saja, lebih enak dari pada brambang asem." sambung Kaien yang memakan pepes dan brambang asem.

Karena Ichigo binggung ingin makan gado-gado atau pepes dan jadilah si Ichigo mencampurkan gado-gado dan pepes menjadi satu, dan jadilah masakan baru yang bernamakan gado-gado pepes ikan ala Kurosaki Ichigo.

Setelah makan siang Ichigo dan Kaien ke halaman belakang untuk bersantai. Mereka duduk di dekat air mancur. Tak jarang-jarang mereka bisa seakur ini.

"Kaien, itu bunga apa?." tanya Ichigo yang melihat bunga putih nan mungil itu tumbuh disekitar bangku taman.

Kaien memetik bunga yang dimaksud Ichigo. "Ini namanya bunga melati, bunga kesukaan Kakek."

"Sini coba aku lihat." pinta Ichigo. Lalu Kaien memberikan bunga itu.

"Kecil ya…" komentar Ichigo.

"Eitss.. jangan salah sangka dulu, walaupun kecil tapi harumnya luar biasa." ucap Kaien.

Ichigo menyesap aroma melati itu,dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kaien. Bunga mugil ini sangatlah harum, pantas saja Kakeknya suka.

"Sepertinya kau benar." komentar Ichigo lagi.

Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru

Sora ni tsukareta dake sa

Mou dareka no tame janakute

Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Nada dering ponsel Ichigo menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Diangkatnya panggilan tersebut oleh Ichigo.

"Halo."

"Oh.. Hirako, ada apa?"

"Sekarang?, dimana?"

"Baiklah aku akan mengajak kakakku."

"Bye."

Tutt

TBC

Membahas pesan-pesan :

*1:Makasih dah baca. Nih aku update…, baca loh.., ichiruki..rien

Mi-chan mls login (Guest) : Makasih dah baca. Hai ngak ada bocoran ug. Oh iya aku lupa ngeganti, sebenarnya juga temen fb ku jg udah kasih tau, tapi aku lupa#plak. Typo ku itu bandel banget ih.. jadinya ada deh. Masak sih.. maaf.. ya, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Ngak papa aku juga suka di kritik kug. Aku lanjutin loh..

Prabz Sukebe Technika : Mosh-mosh juga. Makasih dah baca. Apa aja boleh di review termasuk aku mungkin. Iya typo'nya ada, maaf ya…, nih aku dah update. Alur ceritanya kemarin emang dibuat gak ada.

Kken Ruklno : Makasih dah baca. Boleh aja tapi aku masih belum seperti yang lainnya. Apanya yang di beri?. Hei hei ni aku update loh.

Aka-chanmaleslog (Guest) : Makasih dah baca. Maaf masih ada typo, soalnya jarang aku baca kembali. Update loh aku..

*2:Makasih dah baca .Aku update loh.

Ray Kousen7 : Makasih dah baca. Iya.. settingnya di Indonesia. Karakter Inoue?, masak sih.. maaf ya.., soalnya waktu ngetik dari Inoue sampai School of art nya dadakan sih. Jadi apa yang aku pikirkan, aku tulis. Apalagi tuh habis ngetik langsung di publis, jadi aku gak pikir-pikir lagi. Maaf ya..

Nakamura Chiaki : Makasih dah baca. Udah pernah baca yang kayak gini ya.., kalau yang kamu baca Rukianya orang Indo. Tapi di fic ini Rukia tetap orang Jepang, namun dia bersekolah di Indo.

beby-chan : Makasih dah baca. Rukia ada di Indo, dia juga sekolah disitu. Nih… aku update. Kalau ada bocorannya nanti kamu ndak bakal penasaran.

*3: Makasih dah baca. Dirimu bertanya 'Kenapa harus di Indonesia? Kenapa ga di jepang aja? Apa kalo di pindah ke jepang, cerita ini gak bisa jalan?'. Aku jawab jujur, ini cerita memang tak bisa jalan kalau settingnya di jepang. Soalnya, cerita ini bukan sebuah karangan atau imajinasi saja, melainkan cerita ini kejadian yang aku alami. Kejadian yang aku alami aku buat cerita dan aku beri bumbu imajinasi. School of art itu adalah nama pengganti sekolahku. Dan ke-5 jurusan itu memang ada di sekolahan aku. Jadi kalau settingnya di jepang memang tidak bisa. Apalagi aku tidak tau nama tempat-tempat jepang*kecuali Tokyo*.

'Kakek dan ibu Ichigo orang Indo, kenapa namanya jepang banget?'. Sebenarnya di sebelumnya aku mau tulis bahwa kakek dan ibu Ichigo keturunan jepang yang sudah menetap di Indo atau bisa di bilang sudah menjadi warga Negara. Karena mereka keturunan jepang, nama mereka tetaplah jepang walaupun mereka sudah tidak di Negara sendiri, dan itu semua mereka mempunyai kebudayaan sendiri*sebagai keturunan jepang yang memakai nama jepang*, mungkin karena itu nama mereka jepang banget. *masih binggung?, saya juga#plak..*

Kalau di bilang asal temple sih iya.. soalnya yang aku pikirkan saat mbuat nih cerita adalah bahwa aku orang Indo itu aja. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf.. kalau ini cerita tidak bisa kamu mengerti dan susah ngebayanginnya. Oleh karena itu kalau mau baca ini *lagi* gak usah di bayangin namun di pikirkan aja #Gubrakk.., hehe.. pokoknya makasih mau baca.

Shuzuhara yamami : Makasih dah mau baca. Iya Ichi jalan-jalan ke Indo. Ni aku dah update.

Aruri Fumiho : Makasih dah mau baca, nih.. aku dah update.

Dan KAMU yang udah mau mampir dan baca.. makasih ya..

Author note :siapa yang gak tau brambang asem..?, tuh makanan pedes beut loh, aku aja dah kapok makan itu di rumah temanku. dan jamu brutowali itu memang jamu paling pahit*kata temanku dan orang-orang*. kalau ada yang bingung dengan cerita ini bisa tanya..

sebenarnya aku dah mau update lama., tapi gak jadi soalnya waktu di doc manager tiba-tiba ada 3 nama readers hilang..., trus waktu aku ketik ulang tetep aja hilang. maap ea..

Mungkin setelah ini aku updatenya agak lama soalnya aku ada psg dulu selama 3 bulan., tapi aku usahain tetep ngelanjutin nih fic…

Artian :

Ngahias : berasal dari kata hias. Ngahias adalah bahasa sunda. Gerakan tersebut menggambarkan seorang remaja yang baru memasuki masa puber, dimana geraka itu seperti merias diri sendiri. Biasanya seorang remaja yang baru memasuki masa puber mereka sedang senang-senangnya berdandan. *itu yang dikatakan guruku*

*1 :untuk ichiruki. rien

*2 :untuk hendrik. widyawati

*3 :untuk bathroom. concert


End file.
